Bomberman (Super Smash Flash 2)
Bomberman is a starter character in Super Smash Flash 2 hailing from Konami's (formerly by the defuncted Hudson Soft) series of the same name. The White Bomber's design is based around his appearance in the game Bomberman Generation, where he is despicted wearing a red scarf and golden bracelets. Bomberman is ranked 9th on the current tier list. Bomberman has good combo ability, a solid air game, good air speed and kill moves in all of his smash attacks, a fully charged Bomb, his back and forward aerial. He has a unique projectile in his bombs which he can place up to nine bombs at a time on the stage. He can move the bombs around giving him good stage control. He has solid aerials that give good knockback. He has two chain grabs that can lead into bomb kills. The big hitbox on his head gives him good range when it comes to juggling. Jetpack gives him a good vertical recovery. Bomberman has decent mobility with a decent dashing speed, good air speed and the second fastest walking speed. However, the big hitbox on Bombermans' head is also a big hurtbox and when combined with his falling speed makes him susceptible to combos, chain grabs and zero-to-death combos. His recovery covers great vertical distance, but covers little horizontal distance. His bombs can be reflected which means his stage control can be countered. Outside of his head; his range is short(possessing the third shortest grab in the current demo,and makes him vulnerable to characters with disjointed hitboxes (ex. and ). His pros overshadow his cons and is the reason why he is ranked where he is. However, Bomberman not only has trouble against characters who are higher tier then he is, but he also has trouble with some characters who are lower tier then he is which makes players question his tier position. Attributes Bomberman is good at stage control with his bombs with being able to pull out three bombs of three different sizes and being able to use Bomb Kick to move them across the stage. He has a big hitbox in his head which makes him good at juggling his opponents. Jetpack gives him A good vertical recovery. He can kill with all of his smash attacks, his forward throw, a fully charged bomb and his forward aerial. He has two chain grabs in his up and down throw which can help him set up bomb kills or racking up damage. He has a decent air game with his solid aerials. However, the disadvantage of Bomberman's big head is that it also works as a big hurtbox and combined with his falling speed leads him to being easily combo'ed, juggled and chain grabbed. His recovery covers good vertical distance, but covers little horizontal distance. His bombs can be reflected which can counter his stage control (however, he is still able to to kick them off the stage). He also has problems in his range which leaves him vulnerable to characters with disjointed hitboxes (ex. and ). Moveset Ground attacks *Standard attack: A left hook. 2% *Standard attack 2: A right hook. 2% *Standard attack 3: A headbutt. 5% *Down tilt: Sticks his foot out and slides forward. 9% *Down smash: Holds two bombs with his arms crossed, then throws them to the ground while doing a frontflip. 13% uncharged, 19% fully charged. *Side tilt: Gets onto all fours and kicks forward with feet. 12% *Forward smash: Throws an extremely powerful punch. 15% uncharged, 21% fully charged. Has high knockback scaling making it one of the most powerful smash attacks in the current demo. However, it has start up lag and is short ranged making it hard to connect. *Up tilt: Kicks upward with one foot. 7% *Up smash: Uppercuts and causes an explosion. If the opponent is on the side of Bomberman 16% uncharged, 41% fully charged. Deals 13% uncharged, 37% fully charged when the opponent is above Bomberman. Does large knockback. *Dash attack: Runs for a split second, then trips and falls on his head. 8-10% Aerial attacks *Neutral aerial: Sticks foot out. This attack is a kick. 10% *Forward aerial: Bashes forward with his head. 12% *Back aerial: Kicks backwards with both feet, then twists around. 10% *Up aerial: Smacks head upward while facing the camera, then flips. 11% *Down aerial: Does two stomps while using the foe as stairs. Great for combos. 5% per stomp. 10% if both hits connect. Grabs and throws *Grab: Sticks both arms out. *Pummel: Bashes head into opponent. 2% per hit. *Forward throw: Pulls the foe in, then goes to push them and falls flat on his face. 10% *Back throw: Spins the foe around and then releases them over his shoulder, striking a pose. 14% Extremely high knockback. *Up throw: Spins the foe around and throws them diagonally. 6% *Down throw: Jumps up with the foe, then throws them down onto the ground and stomps on them soon after. 12% Other *Ledge attack: Jumps up from the ledge and sits down while sticking his legs out. 13% with high knockback. *100% ledge attack: He climbs up and spins his body around while laying down. No hitbox or damage at the moment. *Floor attack: Does a sweeping roundhouse kick. 8% Special moves Misc. *Entrance: A small bomb explodes, which he hops out of. *Taunts: **Standard: Jumps and fist pumps. **Down: Same as Standard. **Side: Same as Standard. *Fanfare: Battle Mode - Victory Fanfare from Super Bomberman. *Wins: Jumps one each foot once each and puts his hands on his side. *Loses: Sadly claps to winner, while covered in soot. In competitive play Gallery Palette swaps DOJO!!! update bomberman_screen1.png|Bomberman about to use Jetpack while two green bombs are about to explode. bomberman_screen2.png|Bomberman and kicking up on . bomberman_screen3.png|Bomberman launching on Battlefield with his forward throw. bomberman_screen4.png|Bomberman using his biggest bomb while Samus is using her bomb on Crateria. External link *Bomberman's page at Smash Flash DOJO!!! Category:Starter Characters Category:Newcomers Category:Super Smash Flash 2